A Piece of Cake
by synchromeshade
Summary: self-challenge HPDM/DMHP fanfiction entry #3 — Lima Juni ... Draco Malfoy tentu ingat hari apa sekarang. Apa yang harus diperingatinya setiap tahun ketika tanggal itu tiba. Pre-SLASH. EWE. OS.


Lima Juni ...

Draco Malfoy tentu ingat hari apa sekarang. Apa yang harus diperingatinya setiap tahun ketika tanggal itu tiba. Sepanjang hidupnya, setiap tahun, dia bahkan selalu menunggu dengan tidak sabar hari itu tiba. Selalu berharap waktu cepat berlalu hanya karena ketidaksabaran tersebut.

Dan rasa gembira yang memuncah di dalam hatinya seakan tidak bisa dibendung tatkala pada akhirnya hari yang ditunggu itu tiba.

Saat masih kecil, Draco akan menjadi orang paling pertama yang terbangun bahkan sebelum salah satu peri rumah mengetuk pintunya. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya akan menghambur ke kamar Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, memanjat tempat tidur mereka, dan mengguncang tubuh kedua orangtuanya. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam dari sang ayah.

" _Di mana hadiahku?"_ katanya, selalu sama dari tahun ke tahun. Narcissa Malfoy akan segera memberikan—yang sejak beberapa hari lalu disembunyikan—sebuah kado berhias pita berwarna hijau kepadanya sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya, dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

" _Selamat ulangtahun, Draco."_

Dan ketika usianya menginjak usia dimana dia harus pergi ke Hogwarts, Draco pasti akan menatap langit-langit Aula Besar dengan tidak sabar; menunggu gerombolan burung hantu menyeruak masuk membawakan surat atau bingkisan kepada murid-murid. Matanya berusaha mencari keberadaan burung hantu keluarganya—seekor burung hantu elang yang sangat familier.

Burung hantu itu akan datang bersamaan dengan burung hantu lain, menukik tajam ke arah meja Slytherin lalu mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah bungkusan tercengkeram erat di cakar-cakarnya yang tajam. Burung hantu itu ber-uhu panjang dan Draco akan menghadiahkan potongan daging terbesar kepada binatang itu sembari menerima bungkusan tersebut.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah lupa memberi hadiah di hari ulangtahunya. Setiap tahun selalu seperti itu.

Bahkan sampai dia berumur tujuh belas tahun sekalipun, tradisi itu tidak berubah walau di hadapan mereka, tengah ada badai menunggu.

Dan di hari ini, di ulangtahunnya yang kedelapan belas tahun, Draco Malfoy masih mengharapkan yang sama; mengharapkan kedatangan seekor burung hantu membawa bungkusan hadiah untuknya.

Mengharapkan mendapat kabar dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dia bahkan menjadi murid pertama yang muncul saat sarapan di Aula Besar. Dia duduk di deretan paling ujung dengan piring berisi sarapan yang belum sempat disentuhnya. Matanya sempat menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati hanya segelintir orang ada di sana; masih berusaha menahan kantuk sambil menggosok mata menahan rasa kantuk karena terjaga semalam. Bagaimanapun juga, murid tahun terakhir sudah menyelesaikan ujian N.E.W.T mereka dan tengah bersenang-senang.

Draco menunggu dan menunggu. Berkali-kali mengerling ke arah kubah Aula Besar saat pos burung hantu berdatangan. Suara dari puluhan pasang sayap terkepak seolah-olah tengah mencoba memeriahkan suasana pagi itu.

Namun sampai burung hantu milik Weasley datang terseok-seok membawa gulungan perkamen berat—sebelum akhirnya jatuh menabrak sebuah gelas piala dengan sangat menyedihkan—burung hantu milik keluarganya tidak pernah muncul.

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ulangtahun itu, Draco tidak mendapatkan kiriman hadiah dari orangtuanya.

.

 **A Piece of Cake**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
No money is being made and no copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended._

" _for self-challenge HPDM/DMHP Fanfiction"  
_ _ **prompt**_ _: [kue]  
_ _ **by**_ _: Almaidah Sangster Pevensie_

.

Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap deretan bidak-bidak catur di hadapannya. Walau demikian, tidak sedikit pun perhatiannya tertuju ke sana. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau lawannya di seberang meja sudah sejak lima menit lalu menghancurkan salah satu bidak miliknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Ketika bidaknya yang hancur diseret keluar dari papan catur, barulah Draco tersadar. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mendongak. Sosok di seberang meja balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"... Apa yang kaulihat, Potter?" katanya, ingin memperlihatkan kesan kesal. Menyadari potongan bidak di tangan sang Gryffindor membuat kedua matanya melebar. Dia mengerling ke arah papan catur, mengamati arena permainan di sana, dan mengumpat pelan.

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang meja. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya," ujar Potter, "ada apa denganmu, huh? Kalau kau tidak ingin bermain denganku, maka katakan. Aku seperti sedang berhadapan dengan troll gunung bodoh yang berusaha belajar bermain catur."

Draco memutar kedua mata, mengumamkan sesuatu di bawah desah napasnya mengenai Gryffindor bodoh di hadapannya; berharap Potter tidak mendengar. Diamatinya sekali lagi papan catur di atas meja. Dia memaksa dirinya memfokuskan perhatian; mengabaikan Potter atau suara percakapan di sekitarnya. Draco bahkan berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan salah satu peri rumah yang menanyakan apakah gelas pialanya perlu diisi kembali atau tidak.

Ditariknya napas sekali sembari memerintahkan bidak ratunya untuk bergerak dan ke arah wilayah Potter. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepuasan ketika bidak raja milim Potter kini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Skak mat," katanya dengan puas; tidak luput mendengar erangan protes dari sosok di hadapannya. "Kau terlalu cepat puluhan tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Potter."

"Sialan kau, Malfoy."

Mendengar itu, senyum kemenangan di wajah Draco semakin lebar. Dia menatap Potter dari sudut matanya. Pemuda Gryffindor itu tengah menyeruput minuman dari gelas pialanya sampai habis sebelum—dengan penuh sopan-santun—meminta salah satu peri rumah untuk mengisinya kembali. Draco hampir saja melayangkan sindiran tatkala mendengar Potter mengucapkan terima kasih kepada peri rumah namun memilih menelan kembali kalimat tersebut.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Draco Malfoy membayangkan dirinya berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Potter; menikmati kue-kue dan minuman yang dihidangkan peri rumah di dapur Hogwarts sembari bermain catur.

Tidak, hal seperti itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

Namun sekarang, hal itu justru terjadi. Bukan satu atau dua kali Draco dan Potter duduk di salah satu meja di dapur Hogwarts—dengan peri rumah yang mengelilingi mereka, tidak sabar melayani apa pun yang mereka minta—bermain Catur Sihir.

Perlu sebuah ketidaksengajaan bertemu di dapur di saat yang sama sehingga mereka bisa duduk saling berbicara mengenai sesuatu selain saling mengejek dan melemparkan kutukan satu sama lain.

Setidaknya Draco mulai menyadari bahwa berbicara dengan Potter tidaklah seburuk yang dia kira.

Apakah semua itu membuat mereka menjadi teman?

Kali ini Draco tidak sependapat. Mereka _bukan_ teman. Mereka tidak saling menyapa jika bertemu di tempat lain. Baik Draco dan Potter hanya akan saling menganggukkan kepala cukup singkat. Mereka juga tidak saling berinteraksi di luar dapur Hogwarts.

Mereka bukanlah teman dan Draco juga tidak ingin memberikan label apa pun di antara mereka.

"Aku sempat mendengar Parkinson dan McMillan membicarakan—"

"—apa tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu kalau menguping itu sangat tidak sopan, Potter?"

Sepasang mta hijau di balik kacamata konyol itu melebar ketika Draco—tanpa sempat berpikir terlebih dahulu—memotong kata-kata itu. Potter mendesis pelan dan melayangkan cibiran.

"Dan apakah tidak ada yang memberitahumu kalau memotong kalimat seseorang juga tidak sopan, Malfoy?" Potter berbalik bertanya. Senyum puas terukir di wajah itu kala Draco hanya bisa membuka mulut dan tidak menemukan satu kalimat pun yang digunakannya untuk membalas. Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. " _Well_... intinya, aku sempat mendengar mereka mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu."

Satu kata terakhir di kalimat Potter membuat gerakan tangannya meraih sebuah biskuit cokelat terhenti. Tanpa sadar, telapak tangannya membentuk kepalan. Dia bergeming sembari berusaha keras menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Nada suaranya terkesan begitu dingin sampai Potter sendiri menyadarinya. "Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku atau bukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kau tahu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu," Potter berujar. Tidak ada keraguan di suaranya. "Aku temanmu, ingat?"

Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Kedua tangan masih terkepal. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk. Semakin banyak Potter berbicara, Draco semakin merasa marah. Kemarahannya semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa pun denganku, Potter, sampai harus memberikan ucapan padaku," katanya di antara bibir yang terkatup. Dia mengabaikan ada kilat aneh yang muncul di mata hijau itu. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan ucapan apa pun darimu. _Persetan_ dengan semua itu."

Draco tidak menunggu Potter memberikan respons. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan pemuda Gryffindor itu; membanting lukisan pintu masuk dapur dengan sangat kasar sampai beberapa lukisan di sekitarnya memberikan cemoohan,

Namun Draco sama sekali tidak mendengarkan mereka.

[]

Suasana hatinya yang tadi cukup baik karena sekali lagi mengalahkan sang _Golden_ _Boy_ seakan menguap di udara tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Pembicaraan dengan Potter membuatnya kembali teringat akan kekecewaan yang dirasakannya tadi pagi.

Kekecewaan akan kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tidak ingat hari apa sekarang. Jika sekalipun mereka lupa dan kemudian ingat lalu mengirimkan sebuah kartu ucapan selamat matanya saja sudah cukup bagi Draco. Namun sampai saat ini, ketika hari sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam, mereka tidak mengirim apa pun.

Sejujurnya, Draco tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa pun dari Lucius atau Narcissa Malfoy. Hadiah atau hanya secarik perkamen berisi ucapan selamat hanyalah sebuah bentuk penghiburan baginya untuk meyakini diri kalau mereka masih peduli terhadap dirinya.

Karena sepanjang tahun ini, tidak satu pun surat yang diterimanya dari mereka.

Tidak sepatah kata pun yang pernah Draco tukar dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan semua itu bermula ketika Kementerian Sihir memutuskan untuk menyita seluruh aset keluarga Malfoy; membuat kedua orangtuanya terpaksa pergi dari Inggris menuju Perancis. Mereka menetap di sana sementara Draco harus kembali sendiri ke Hogwarts—salah satu jenis 'hukuman' dari Kementerian atas apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Kebencian dan keputusasaan terhadap apa yang terjadi sudah dirasakannya. Draco kini mencoba untuk menjalani semuanya. Tanpa henti berhadap tahun ajaran akan segera berakhir lalu dia akan pergi dari negara ini dan menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

Tempat ini bukan lagi disebutnya rumah.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak sabar ingin segera menghadiri jamuan terakhir di tahun ajaran ini dua hari lagi.

Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar asramanya. Mendadak dia merasakan sekelilingnya semakin terasa dingin bahkan Mantra Penghangat pun tidak cukup. Kesunyian di ruangan itu semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Draco mengeratkan selimut. Pikirannya tertuju ke banyak hal sampai membuatnya terjaga.

Sungguh, ini adalah ulangtahun terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Dihelanya napas dua kali. Panjang dan perlahan sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berbaring ketika kantuk tidak juga dirasakannya. Dia sudah berniat untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi sekadar membaca buku sampai mengantuk ketika suara ' _pop'_ keras terdengar di udara.

Dan dari ketiadaan itu, peri rumah muncul tepat di hadapannya. Dia mengenali peri rumah itu.

"Mister Potter meminta Kreacher untuk datang dan membawakan ini untuk Mister Draco Malfoy," Kreacher berkata.

Sebuah kotak diserahkan kepadanya. Terlalu terkejut membuat Draco bahkan tidak sempat melayangkan satu pun pertanyaan. Peri rumah itu pergi dengan cepat—dalam suara ledakan sama—sampai Draco yakin teman asramanya akan terbangun dan bertanya.

Namun dua menit berlalu tanpa terjadi sesuatu. Draco menatap kotak di tangannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya.

Apa yang dikirimkan Potter padanya di saat seperti ini? Apakah Potter ingin mengerjainya karena apa yang dikatakannya beberapa saat lalu.

Pada akhirnya, rasa penasaran membuat Draco membuka kotak persegi itu.

Dan di sana, ada sepotong kue strawberry—dengan lelehan sirup cokelat di atasnya—seperti menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Ada sebuah lilin yang menyala begitu kotaknya dibuka. Secarik perkamen ditempelkan di penutup kotak.

Draco mulai membaca, tertegun ketika menyadari tulisan berantakan di atas perkamen itu adalah milik Potter. Dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari siapa pemilik tulisan tersebut.

' _Aku pernah sepuluh kali tidak pernah mendapatkan kue di ulangtahunku dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Malfoy. Aku tahu rasanya dan aku harap tidak ada yang pernah merasakan hal serupa._

Well _, selamat ulangtahun, Malfoy.'_

Entah apa maksud dari kalimat pertama yang Potter tulis, Draco tidak memikirkannya. Dia hanya merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh mulai mengusiknya. Perasaan itu—walau tidak ingin diakuinya—adalah sebuah perasaan yang dia kenal dengan baik.

Rasa bersalah atas apa yang sempat diucapkannya kepada Potter sebelum ini.

Draco sadar, bahwa semarah apa pun dirinya terhadap Lucius dan Narcissa, Potter tidaklah pantas mendapat kemarahan itu. Potter tidak tahu apa-apa—tidak mengerti akar permasalahan mengapa dia begitu marah.

 _Bukankah Potter hanya ingin bersikap baik padanya?_ Ada suara di dalam kepalanya bertanya. _Potter hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan jika seseorang berulangtahun, bukan?_

Tanpa sadar, Draco mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia meringis pelan. Mendadak matanya terasa panas sampai dia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Diliriknya kue di pangkuannya. Sebuah lilin masih menyala; menciptakan bayangan-bayangan bergerak di sekelilingnya.

Sekali lagi, Draco menarik napas panjang. Dia memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya kembali. Diembuskannya napas panjang ke arah lilin yang sanggup memadamkannya dalam satu kali tiupan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, kurasa," katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Dan di dalam kesendiriannya itu, Draco memakan potongan kue tersebut sedikit demi sedikit; menikmati manisnya krim di sekeliling kue dan buah strawberry yang sedikit asam di lidahnya.

Dalam hati Draco berjanji akan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu besok.

Ya, dia akan melakukannya.[]

 **THE END**

 _Happy belated birthday to Draco Malfoy! uhuksemoga-makin-mesra-sama-Harryuhuk ;) As usual, thank you for reading and reviewing, ladies!_


End file.
